Kid Stuff
"Kid Stuff" is the third episode of , which originally aired on August 14, 2004. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern are transformed into eight-year-olds in a desperate attempt to save the world from the magic of Mordred. Plot In a remote mountain temple, Morgaine Le Faye leads her son Mordred to an immensely powerful artifact: the Amulet of First Magic, which will finally give them enough power to conquer the world. But Mordred snatches the Amulet for himself, saying he is tired of living in her shadow. When she tries to tell him he is not mature enough to use the Amulet’s power, he shoots back that it doesn’t matter, because now he’s more powerful than she is. Immediately he casts a spell to banish all adults from the world. casts a spell to banish all adults.]] Elsewhere, a League team is thwarting a supervillain team of KGBeast, Cheetah, Blockbuster, and Cheetah, who are trying to rob a gold vault. Just as they villains are subdued, Mordred's magical wave washes over all of them, sending both heroes and villains to a parallel dimension with the rest of the world's adults. Morgaine appears, raging against her son's treachery, then offering to help the Justice League members to defeat him and reverse the spell. She is not powerful enough to overcome the spell, but she can exploit a loophole in it. ready for action.]] Mordred decides to set up his kingdom in an amusement park, which he transforms to a more Gothic appearance, and announces himself to the confused children there as their king. He leads them into the park’s castle. Outside, four young children appear — the Justice Leaguers, transformed by Morgaine to allow them back in, and still possessed of their powers. Batman’s personality is the least changed of all of them; Wonder Woman is now of a bossy big sister (but still with a crush on Batman), Superman is a naive farmboy, and Lantern has gotten back his boyish enthusiasm for toys and costumes. The Leaguers enter the castle, where Mordred is looking bored, using his magic to satisfy the modest needs of his subjects: toys, sweets, etc. Seeing them, Mordred bursts into laughter, but then attacks with his magic. Even with their superpowers, they are unable to overcome him, and he opens a trap door, dumping them into an underground pit. What looks like a savage monster appears from a dark hole, which turns out to be Etrigan, reduced to a fire-breathing baby. Etrigan attacks the other Leaguers, but Wonder Woman applies a firm hand, and the baby bursts into tears. Wonder Woman comforts him, then burps him into peacefulness. turns himself into an adult, thus banishing himself.]] The League make their way out of the dungeon, and attempt to do the job by stealth this time: Batman orders them to encircle Mordred’s throne quietly and sneak up to him. The plan doesn’t go quite smoothly, but they manage to get the Amulet away from Mordred, and Etrigan bites into it, destroying it. However, Mordred has still absorbed enough of the Amulet's magic to wield it against the League, and he subdues all of them. As he holds them helpless, preparing to kill them, a little girl appears, wanting her mother. Flustered, Mordred tells her to go away, and the League taunts him, saying that, for all his power, he is still just a boy with no idea of an adult’s responsibilities. Furious, Mordred uses his remaining power to transform himself into a grown-up man — and subjecting himself to his own spell, sending him into the other dimension. Morgaine appears, telling him that he’s used up the last of the Amulet’s power. As he rages, Morgaine says, more in sorrow than in anger, "Don’t you realize what you’ve done?" vouches to take good care of her now decrepit son.]] What he’s done, she explains as she restores the League and the world to normal, is to break the spell she cast giving him eternal youth. "Now all he has is eternal life." The League is not sure what this means. In a remote castle, Morgaine returns to her son — now an impossibly old man, feeble and senile. "Don't you worry, baby," she says, wiping drool from his chin, "Mummy’s going to take good care of you from now on." Background Information Trivia * In the commentary to "This Little Piggy," the producers commented that transforming adult characters into children is a common trope in television shows (another is exchanging brains, which was used in "The Great Brain Robbery.") * Along with "This Little Piggy", and "The Greatest Story Never Told," this episode is one of the three primarily comic episodes of the first season. In the above-mentioned commentary, Bruce Timm mentioned that they tried to disperse the episodes throughout the season, but ended up producing and airing them fairly close together. * Green Lantern's altered mask is very similar to the one worn by Kyle Rayner shortly after he took over as Green Lantern in the comics. * Shane Haboucha, who voices the young Superman, went on to voice Billy Batson, the child alter ego of Captain Marvel, in "Clash." * Somehow, the cow Mordred conjured up in response to a hungry child has five teats, instead of the normal bovine standard of four. Cast Uncredited Appearances *Etrigan *KGBeast Quotes Category:Comedic episodes Category:Justice League Unlimited episodes